1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a supplemental inflatable restraint and, more particularly, to a passenger side supplemental inflatable restraint having an improved hinge or tether for securing a deployment door in an instrument panel of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, supplemental inflatable restraints have been used in automobiles in order to protect passengers riding in the automobiles. Conventional supplemental inflatable restraints comprise a restraint module which houses an inflatable air bag and an inflator which is mounted underneath an instrument panel in the automobile. The instrument panel comprises a deployment opening which is conventionally closed by a deployment or cover door which is mounted to the instrument panel.
It is known in the prior art to secure the cover door to the instrument panel by a plurality of tethers. In the past, the tethers were typically flexible elastic straps which were mounted between the cover door and the instrument panel. The tethers would typically have to be secured to the instrument panel and the cover door using a plurality of metallic anchors and reinforcement pieces. When the cover door reached the end of its tether, a substantial traction force was applied to the anchors and reinforcement pieces which, in turn, may cause damage to both cover door and instrument panel.
It would be desirable to provide an improved supplemental inflatable restraint which would eliminate the number of tethers required and eliminate the need for reinforcement.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved tether which can assist in holding the cover door down in a closed position.